


Noise

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the noise in Shun's head becomes too much.  Sora is the only one that can break through that noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very, very personal, self-indulgent, self-assuring piece to help me cope with my PMDD. There may be triggering material in this work, so please proceed with caution.
> 
> Interpret Shun's gender as you may.

At the first sign of blood, Shun’s heart threatens to break.  He blinks, shaking his head in denial.  He doesn’t want to accept it.  He wishes he could close his eyes and that the blood will fade away painlessly.

            He can’t, as much as he wishes.  He cleans up, wiping away his tears and checking in the mirror quickly.  When he’s satisfied that there’s no trail evidence of his crying, he leaves, shutting the bathroom door behind him quietly.

            He puts on a brave face, trying to survive the morning.  He feels too sick to eat and his head spins like a top.  It’s hard for him to walk in a straight line; he thinks he might pass out.

            Somehow he manages through the day.  Night however, is a different story.  He stares blankly at the wall, trying to gather enough of his mind back to do something.  Sleep, he thinks, he should sleep but he can’t even gather the brain power to get his legs to move that far. 

           He feels stuck, numb, unreal.  He doesn’t think he even feels at all.  He feels tears streaming down his cheeks, but he doesn’t know why he’s crying.  He has no reason to be sad, but suddenly the world seems so much heavier and so much darker. 

            “Shun,” Sora murmurs quietly, taking his hands.  They feel so cold and stiff so Sora brings them up to his lips to kiss them, “Let me take you to bed, okay?”

            Shun stares blankly, barely registering Sora’s words.  He nods after a moment has passed, letting Sora lead him to bed and tuck the blanket around him.

            It’s hard to fall asleep, even when Shun is so exhausted.  His brain won’t shut up.  There’s nothing but a constant whirl of noise in his head.  No words, no thoughts, just noise.

            Eventually Shun thinks he falls asleep.  He doesn’t know how long has passed but he wakes up in the dark, that all too familiar pain stabbing into his lower abdomen.  He groans, gasping in pain as he tries to gather his bearings. 

            He body shakes and trembles in pain.  He feels nauseous enough that he thinks he might wretch.  He hasn’t eaten anything all day and he’s not excited for the burn of pure stomach acid in his throat.

            Shun tries to fight back the urge to cry, he doesn’t want to, he knows it will make it worse.  He wants to stab himself, to run a knife across his stomach and pull out his uterus.  He wants to cut it out or to tear it from his body.  He wants to jump from the rooftop or run into traffic.  Anything, anything at all would be better than this torture.

            The noise in his head is too loud, his uterus feels like it is killing him, his heart aches and he doesn’t know why.  He has no strength left to even want to breathe anymore.

            “Shun,” Sora murmurs, pressing his face into Shun’s back, “I’m here now, it’s okay,”

            Shun blinks as Sora’s voice breaks through the noise in his head.  Sora…

            “Let me take care of you,” Sora says quietly, getting up from their bed, “I’ll get you a hot towel,”

           Shun nods, barely.  He waits while Sora is gone, trying to fight the noise in his head.  When Sora comes back, the noise dies down, replaced by Sora’s quiet reassurances as he lays the hot towel across Shun’s stomach.

            “There,” Sora sighs, “Is that better?”

            Shun nods, pressing the towel more firmly to his body as another wave of pain hits him.

            Sora kneels next to the bed, kissing Shun’s head gently and pushing his hair from his face, “I’m here, Shun.  You’ll be okay, I promise,”

            Shun closes his eyes, nodding quietly.  Sora climbs back into bed, snuggling up close to Shun.  He presses more kisses into his back, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

            “I love you,” Sora reminds gently.

            “Really?” Shun asks, “You won’t leave me?”

            “Never,” Sora promises, “No matter what the noise in your head tells you, it’s not true.  I love you, Shun, I’ll never leave you,”

            “I love you, too,” Shun sighs, concentrating on Sora’s kisses.  The noise is a lot less loud now, and the pain is fading too.  He’ll be okay, he will be.


End file.
